The Spawned
The Spawned is an Assassin game where you take control of Glory Star Resistance Soldier, Cress Bassman. This game is full of many weapons, gadgets, and intuitive elements to rack up crazy kill combos on government soldiers, aliens, evil rebel parties, and zombies.__TOC__ Story The year is 2738, 10 years after the Alkiva arrived on Earth, and 9 years after the world was driven into chaos by the WHITE (World Head In Technological Efficiency) STAR (Super Technology Ascending Revolution) Government Agency. The WSGA had plunged the world into chaos when they said those famous word "Long live White Star, short live those under it." This pushes the rich people into the Suburbs, the "Average Joes" into the Ghetto's and other poor neighborhoods, and the poor, underground; literally underground in subways, man made colonies, anyplace underground. Soon, they were making agreements with the Alkiva species to set up super-borders, across the country, then the continent, then the world, and now they want the galaxy. Pollution levels went through the roof, making life almost unsustainable on Earth; the smoke clouded up the sky, and now we live in eternal darkness as well as an eternal winter with no sun. But wait; it gets worse. 8 years ago, the first of the rebellions was made, The Orange Dragonflies, a rutheless almost terrorist rebellion determined to turn the world into anarchy once they got in control. You'd think they would want to help the innocent after all this nonsense, right? Wrong, they started firing stolen weapons at everyone and everything they saw, taking them as prisoners, slaves, prostitutes, hostages, or whatever they do to them. This made the WSGA furious, so they started making curfews for when the lowers classes could be on the streets. Anyone on the streets by those curfews, is shot and killed no matter who they are, Dragonfly or civilian. It all sound cliche, but that is what's going on; and that's still not all, 1 year after those events, the WSGA and the Alkiva began working on a cure for the disease known as Scheizokimia, a disease the Alkiva were immune to, but brought with them and infected humans, turning them into, what appeared to be zombies. The WSGA and the Alkiva tried to work on a cure, but ended up created new breeds of zombies, more and more were created the more and more they experimented on the innocent. A cure was eventually made, but not available to us. Eventually some people got tired of this idea and started creating their own resistances, but none were greater than our own; the Glory Star Resistance. This is where Mr. Bassman comes in; when his father, President of the WSGA disowned him and threw him on the streets, he was left on his own, until the Glory Star took him in. They had very little recruitments and technology at first, but once they started sneaking in and out of the WSGA's armoury thanks to Bassman's DNA being identical to his father's, he was able to steal valuable technology from them and aid the Glory Star in the technology department, as well as giving Cress his new power suit. And so here we are in the remains of what was Detroit, Michigan; where a government needs taking down, an Alien race enlightened, a terrorist rebellion stopped, a giant horde of zombie exterminated, and a world to be restored to its former glory. Characters Gameplay Weapons Enemies WHITE STAR *Basic Soldier *Sheilder *Flameslinger *Berserker *WALKER Turret *SV Tank *Scout *Demolishion Jockey *Engineer *Jaeger Mech *XCOM Soldier *LV Tank *MAX Berserker *Nuke Turret *Armoured Truck *Drone Chopper *XCOM Sniper *XCOM General Alkiva *Alkiva Soldier *Alkiva Deflector *Alkiva Hazer *Heavy Alkiva *Jarkuila Rider *Drone Pod Rider *Suicide Jockey *Echidno Rider *Serpent Rider *Alkiva Beast *Alkiva General Orange Dragonflies *Dragonfly *Basher *Assassin *Van Driver *Van Gunner *Doorman *Colossus *Headhunter Zombies *Walker *Squaker *Wrangler *Clouder *Puker *Whipper *Chaser *Siamese *Waller *Stalker Bosses Category:Post Apocalypse Category:"M" rated Category:Assassiation Category:Stealth Category:Awesome Weapons Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U games Category:Aliens Category:Rebels Category:Gadgets Category:Zombies Category:FPS Category:Konami Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:3DS games Category:PC Games Category:Sandbox Category:Free Roaming Category:Horror Category:Blood Category:Graphic Content Category:Violence Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Ps4 Category:PSVita Category:Xbox One Category:XBOX One games Category:PC games Category:PC Category:Apple Mac Games Category:First-Person Shooters Category:Poorly written pages